Heat
by shadowrose6x
Summary: School was out for Bellwood High students and so they were all excited and running amok trying to plan parties and get togethers with their friends. Ben and Gwen were invited to the school wide party at one of their friends house and eagerly awaited the weekend to go. Here begins the heat between these hormonal cousins, because Some Like It HOT!


**So guys it's been about 3 months since I've uploaded a story, but don't worry I'll probably get more stories up sooner or later. Well Ben 10 Omniverse premiered and it just makes me miss Ultimate Alien even more, the animation and Ben's hair is just weird he shouldn't look like a twelve year old. Ben looked way better in UA, Kevin looks like a punk rock gorilla, Gwen's not supposed to have freckles, and Grandpa Max shouldn't have eyes like Brock from Pokemon. Anyway's heres the story which was supposed to be out on June 27th when school officially did close but I had a flight to catch but, better late then never. ;)**

The day school ended was a chaotic day. All students sat in their seats, eyes darting back and forth to the clocks up on the walls as they eargerly awaited their dismissal and freedom for two the whole months of summer vacation. The sun was out blistering hot as everyone fanned themselves, kept racing to get drinks and satisfy their thirst. Sitting in the air conditioned room of his school, Ben Tennyson was eyeing the back of the redhead across from him. He leaned forward and pressed his nose into her hair getting a huge whiff of the vanilla and cinnamon scent, her perfume smelled like whipped cream or cotton candy but either way she was driving his senses crazy! Ben took hold of her shoulders and Gwen twisted around in her seat staring at him with a raised brow.

"Is there something you want, Ben?"

Ben stared back innocently and smiled as sweetly as he could, "Oh no, nothing at all Gwen. The fact that we're here sitting around instead of outside enjoying the summer or even possibly fucking each other senseless isn't bothering me." Gwen rolled her eyes at him and smirked. Ben sighed, running a hand through his brown hair which hung down his face. All of a sudden his eyes lit up and he got up out of his seat to leave the room giving Gwen a long stare as he left indicating that he wanted her to follow. Everyone sat around talking and playing music while the teacher said nothing as there was no point in doing anything on the last day of school. Gwen stood up and went to see what Ben wanted with her. As she turned the corner into the empty hall of lockers a hand flung out and grabbed her wrist, she was pulled into a heated kiss as Ben closed his eyes smiling against her lips.

She stood awestruck by Ben and tried to pry herself away from him. He licked her lips gently but she wouldn't give in. Ben knew the tricks to getting Gwen turned on however and he decided to use them against her. Gwen was still lip-locked with Ben as her emerald eyes were shut and arms fidgeting from Ben's grip. "Ben, not here... not now..." Gwen moaned as Ben left her lips and trailed down her neck with soft, light kisses. He kissed her collarbone and suckled at the nape of her neck, Gwen shut her eyes and leaned onto the lockers behind her for support. Ben licked and kissed her shoulders as he slowly pulled her sleeves down her arms revealing them.

Their moans echoed down the halls and Gwen elbowed Ben making him pull back and raise a questioning brow at her, "What!?"

"Are you _serious_? We're_ still in school_ Ben. This is very innappropriate."

"Gwen, the halls are completely empty and from what I remember, you sure did take initiative to get busy with me two months ago in the storage room and before that you literally raped me on that tree around the school." Ben took the chance to kiss her again as Gwen was flustered. She kissed him back with force and he then began to grind his hips into hers.

"Ugh, Ben...!" She felt her knees go weak ,as they ground hips they heard soft yet audible gasps near them. Breaking the kiss they stared back blushing at three senior girls.

"Wow, you kids sure know how to have _fun_." They giggled winking at Ben. He blushed harder and they waved walking away giving a thumbs up at Gwen who was now standing their shocked.

Gwen jabbed Ben's chest and he looked down, "Hey!"

"Kissing was one thing but the whole touching and grinding just took it all out of control."

The bell finally rung as everyone ran out screaming with joy. The school was empty within minutes of dismissal and Ben drove Gwen home, "Well that was a waste of four hours of my life but at least I got to enjoy it with you, which makes it much better."

Ben stopped in front of Gwen's house, "Ben there's a party next week for the school, remember?"

"Of course, who could forget about it? There are posters like everywhere in school."

"Okay just reminding you, see you then." She leaned over and pecked his cheek unbuckling her seatbelt and headed home. Ben smiled looking forward to the party next week and drove home with a huge cheesy grin.

The next week Ben was totally hyper about the party and had gotten prepared by noon and headed over to Gwen's house. Gwen heard the doorbell ring alerting her that Ben had arrived ready to take her. She opened the door to find him in a pair of black shorts and green muscle shirt showing off his defined torso which complemented his emerald eyes. She smiled at him, "Hey Ben!"

"Hey Gwen ready...to...g-go? Oh my...god...so..._hot_!" He slowly said as he stood there eyeing her outfit consisting of some eye catching short-shorts and a light blue plaid shirt knotted just below her chest and showed of her toned abdomen.

"Ben?" his eyes trailed to her chest which always seemed to pop out at him, making his hands itch to grab her breasts as she folded her arms in an annoyed way and her chest was pushed up. He seemed to be in a trance while staring at her chest, "Ben!" He shook and stared at her "What?"

"My eyes are up here Ben." She pointed to her face.

He laughed, "Yeah and my dick is down here." He pointed downwards smirking at her. She sighed rolling her eyes at his perverted mind and got her sandals on draggind him to the car, "Let's go Ben."

They got into Ben's car sat in silence as Ben stared off at the street, Gwen looked at him and was about to say something when he turned around grinning, "Have I ever told you that you've got a gorgeous rack?"

Gwen turned red and face palmed, she slapped his arm irritated at him screaming "Drive!" and he laughed starting the car as they drove. "You sat there thinking, _just_ to say that?." Gwen narrowed her eyes at him and he shrugged.

"Well I couldn't think of any other way to say it but it needed to be said for the umpteenth time." He grinned waggling his eyebrows. "Oh wait I found another way! You have beautiful assets."

"S, it's for Summer. Summer means a lot to most people." Gwen said rubbing her temples, "Summer is for having fun, in this beautiful heat, or in the breezy summer nights."

"What about sex? It starts with S too and it's fun." He replied grinning. "Satisfaction, seduction, sensuality, and let's not forget sleep! They mean a lot to me." Gwen slapped him playfully. "Kidding, but we can have fun, _hot_ fun." he added winking and leaned into her lips.

"Oh god Ben, just get us to the party before I lose my sanity."

They parked in front of a huge house which had music booming from the inside. Walking around they found the gate. Immediately upon their entrance the crowd went wild seeing the famous Ben 10 and Gwen. "Hey, hey, we're here to party. Relax guys." Ben said surprised at everyone's uproar. They all walked into the huge backyard and people were diving into the pool. Gwen walked over to get a drink and Ben noticed just how nice her ass and legs looked when she walked away, her hips swayed in the most alluring way enough to hypnotize him if there weren't other guys noticing her too. Ben looked at the other guys staring and fumed crushing the cup in his hand, he walked over to Gwen and slid his arm around her waist walking with her as he glared daggers at anyone looking at her. She smiled up at him innocently as her hand fingered the contours of his abs through his shirt.

Suddenly Ben had the urge to pee and ran into the house looking for a bathroom leaving Gwen. He rushed upstairs opening the door to a bedroom and walked into the bathroom. After a relieving release he found an attractive blond with blue eyes sitting on the bed. "Oh s-sorry I didn't know this was your room." Ben stammered but she looked up smiling devilishly. "No it's okay, you can stay here with me if you'd like." He walked towards the door but she was fast and grabbed his arm pushing him down onto the bed as she straddled his thighs. Her hands were feeling him up and he just wanted to leave, he held his hands up to push her away but just then the door swung open and the girl dropped onto Ben, her breasts landing straight into his hands.

Gwen looked at them seething, "Oh no, Gwen, this isn't what it looks like."

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking all over for you and you leave me for her?!"

"I don't even know who she is, Gwen listen-" and the door slammed shut as she stormed off down the hall. He got up and left the girl who looked totally dumbfounded, chasing after Gwen he found her in another bedroom. She sat on the bed looking out the window at the beach down the street. "Gwen, please listen to me I wasn't doing anything with her. I had to pee and she was in the room when I got out of the bathroom." He got no reply from her and so he sighed "Looks like I'll have to do things the hard way huh?" He leaped into the air and landed on top of her as she kicked at him trying to push him off. "Get off!" He wouldn't budge however, holding her down was too easy so he leaned down and captured her lips with his trying to soothe her anger.

Gwen was relentless and bit down on his tongue as he pulled back cringing. "Hey that was totally uncalled for!" She glared at him and _'hmph-ed'_ looking away. "I guess I'll be leaving now..." He said softly pretending to leave but then pounced her once again and began to tickle her belly. Ben knew she was ticklish and at times like this that weakness really came in handy.

Gwen was rolling around under Ben now and he finally got her arms in place above her head and legs locked in between his as he pressed himself down on her. She moaned "How could you just leave me here? With all these people that I barely know."

"I told you that I had to pee and that's exactly what I was doing. After I left the bathroom she came onto me. I wasn't groping her, she fell onto me in surprise when you swung the door open." Gwen saw the sincerity in his eyes and softened up. He smiled feeling her loosen her arms around him and he bent down their lips merely millimeters apart, "Jealous much Gwen?" She pulled him down crashing their lips together as his tongue fiercely delved into her mouth, their tongues swirling together.

"You shouldnt be talking Ben, I saw the way your eyes were practically shooting lasers at the guys checking me out." Ben blushed and shut her up with another kiss making her moan softly. He took the chance to touch her and brushed his hands over her stomach. Her body ached for his touch and she gasped, "What are you doing, we can't be doing this in someone else's home."

"Enough with that Gwen! You look at me and say it when you mean it that you _don't want_ this." Gwen was quiet and turned away. "Where are you going?" Ben asked her hoping she wouldn't leave.

"Just giving you what we both want..." Gwen pushed Ben off of herself and slowly pulled down her shorts revealing her skin inch by inch, as she untied her shirt and threw it off Ben laid in awe as Gwen stood in just her black and red laced lingerie, "_Please_ tell me all your undergarments are lacy." Ben said mind blown by the sight.

"We're not getting anywhere if you don't get those clothes off." Gwen crawled towards him as Ben swore he would just burst in his shorts right at that moment. He had no clue what was happening but within seconds he was completely naked.

"I guess it's not fair until your fully nude too now is it?" Ben reached over and pulled off Gwens panties as he began to fumble with the hook of her bra and finally unhooked it throwing it behind him. With a finger on his chest, Gwen laid him down and licked his abs trailing kisses down to his hard-on.

"Is it just me or have you gotten _bigger_?" Gwen licked the tip, flicking out her tongue in a cat-like manner and purred as she suddenly took him whole into her throat. Ben felt the vibrations from her throat and his hips bucked further into her mouth. She slurped at the soft skin and licked the underside as Ben felt like he'd lose it any second. Rubbing him up and down, Gwen sucked him with all the power of her jaws and with a pop let go of his dick. Ben panted as his grip on Gwen's hair tightened and she gave one last strong blow making Ben shudder as the cold gripped his cock.

By now, Ben was twitching madly in need of release. He switched their positions and without a word attacked her neck with soft kisses as his hands went to her back finding those sweet spots which turned her on. Gwen could barely open her eyes as her whimpering grew louder wanting to reach nirvana. Ben had his face buried into Gwen's cleavage, her body smelled delicious, just like candy. He licked at the hard nipples and Gwen felt her chest heave as her breaths became shallow. Gwen wove her hands through Ben's hair and felt his warm breath on her clit, "Oh fuck...Ben!"

He smiled as his tongue lashed out at her clit and licked her pussy lips, with his hands he held her legs apart and delved his face into her crotch. His tongue snaked into her moistness and she hissed in pleasure shutting her eyes tightly clenching her fists in his hair. Ben sucked like crazy slurping up the juices secreting from her and softly bit her clit before getting up.

Gwen looked up at Ben who looked incredibly sexy as his hair hung out in a messy way and his eyes were clouded with lust. She felt him press his erection onto her pussy and lifted her hips to grind their hips. Ben however pushed her down and kissed her until she felt dizzy, he rubbed himself continuously onto her slick opening and then shoved his tip into her.

"Be gentle with me please?" Gwen teased batting her eyelashes.

"Hah, I fight evil villians every day, I don't _do_ gentle." With that said he thrust all the way in and they groaned in unison as bliss took over. "Oh, fuck! Gwen your...so tight!" Ben gasped as he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Yup... you've gotten bigger." Gwen gasped clenching the bedsheets tightly in her hands

Suddenly Ben stopped and grabbed the blanket by the bed, "Ben, what are you...doing? It's like 95 degrees in here already." She was quieted with a kiss.

"The hotter it is the better and stronger your orgasm will be." Ben said his smirk not faltering as he pulled the covers over them. Gwen raised a brow questioning his intelligence and smiled pulling him down on herself.

"I'll go with it just because I really need this and I really want you."

Their hips thrust rhythmically as they felt waves of pleasure wash over them. As their bodies melted together, they lost themselves in the middle of ecstasy. Their bodies gave off so much heat he was suddenly lost in a heavenly feeling. Gwen pulled him closer into her embrace, kissing his lips endlessly. Then he forgot and felt. Their moans mixed together while they rocked their hot bodies against each other. "Oh yes! Ben! Right there!" she was reaching cloud nine as he drove himself into her with force, faster and faster both nearing their orgasm. Gwen felt him slam into her G-spot multiple times and she felt her walls contracting "I-I'm gonna cum Ben!"

"Hold on Gwen... ughh.." Ben gave one last thrust and he felt her tighten even more around him as she came wildly gushing around him. Ben shot his cum into her too as they focused in the moment of bliss. Together they laid on top of each other trying to regain a normal heartbeat. They sat up smiling at each other, truly satisfied.

"So it's true... the heat does... enhance... orgasms." Gwen gasped out.

"Well your welcome then." Ben was about to get their clothes when Gwen stopped him.

She pulled his hands and held the back of his neck whispering into his ears, "You looked really sexy today Ben." Her voice was a complete turn on as her hands all over his chest and stopped at the sides of his face. He pulled her back into his arms kissing her lips till they were out of breath. "If you want to have fun, you have to get _wet_". Gwen said in a sultry voice as her grip on Ben's shoulders tightened emphasizing the wet in her sentence. She was too seductive for her own good.

"Well there's a pool downstairs if you wanna cool off..." Ben trailed off as her eyes were half-lidded and she brushed her lips onto his in the softest and most sensual way.

"I was thinking of a different kind of getting wet." Noticing the erotic look on her face triggered another erection as he felt himself stiffen inside of her slowly losing his grip on his senses once again.

"Oh the things you do to me Gwen. Ahh!..."

"You mean these things?" Gwen began to move her hips against his as they roughly thrust hips together.

"Mmmhh yeahh...I think we should get home now, and finish this in a more private -mmf."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Gwen smirked cutting him off with a kiss.

**That's it readers, as always read and review guys I really appreciate the reviews. Thank You to everyone who has favorited me and my stories over the summer it makes an author really proud to know that their work is acknowledged. I've got many unfinished stories to work on, and sadly school/homework is getting in my way. Anyways, I hope you liked the story. Until the next story, Bye! :)**


End file.
